Axel and Roxas: Christmas party
by snifflemoose
Summary: Axel and Roxas, cutest things ever. They fall in love first at a Christmas party, and shape it all around that famous holiday awesomeness that is... *drum role* MISTLETOE!


Christmas Day:

The whole gang consisting of Sora, Roxas, Riku, Donald, Goofy, Merlin, Squall (Leon), Yuffie, Cid, and Cloud were there at the Hallow Bastian Restoration Committee's house.

Sora was talking to Riku… of course. Donald and Goofy were hanging around the bowl of eggnog they had, Merlin was talking amongst different people periodically. Squall and Cloud were somewhere in the back doing… something…. And Yuffie was showing off toward Cid about how 'Awesome' she was. Then, there was Roxas. He usually was always around Sora, inseparable. But then again, for the longest time they really couldn't be, but Sora and Roxas had found a way to separate themselves into two different people.

Suddenly, the doorbell rang, and Roxas quickly flooded towards the door. He opened it, and to his surprise, it was Axel. "Axel? What are you doing here?" he asked raising one eyebrow.

"Thanks for the welcome bud." He responded as he pushed Roxas aside gently, and walked toward the eggnog immediately.

Roxas closed the door and walked back toward his standing spot. He stood there for another two minutes, when Axel came to his side suddenly. "Oh, hi. So, what's up with you Axel?"

"Nothin' much. Just wandering around Hallow Bastian, and thought I might stop by because I knew you guys were having a party. Maybe I shouldn't have though, because Sora still seems a little… worried that I didn't really die when he tried to kill me." Axel responded, looking over to Sora to see if he was staring at him.

"Don't worry about it Axel. I know you're a great guy, I'll talk to Sora, and he'll be a great friend too." Roxas said back. Axel smiled and turned to Roxas. "What?" he asked confused at his expression.

"You think you're a great friend do you Roxas?" he chuckled.

"Yes, I do." He responded giving a cute pose. They both laughed at talked about many things to keep each other's interests.

A while later, Yuffie suddenly exclaimed, "Hey you two!" Roxas and Axel turned to see what she was talking about. "You're under the mistletoe!" he finished. Roxas and Axel looked to each other in shock, then looked up in unison. They both spied the little green stuff called Mistletoe.

Axel looked to Roxas with a weak smile, and Roxas to Axel with a shocked expression. "I guess we have to Roxas."

"Yuffie? Do we have to?" Roxas asked turning to Yuffie, his face starting to blush.

"Of course ya do Roxas! Just do it, you know you want to." Yuffie said, nudging him and winking an eye. Roxas blushed even more. He turned to Axel, who suddenly grabbed his face gently.

"A-Axel?" Roxas asked nervously.

"Yeah, I know… be gentle." Axel said before rushing his lips to Roxas' awaiting lips. Roxas blushed like crazy, turning into a cherry, while Axel kissed him sweetly for many seconds. Yuffie cheering in the background, Sora mumbling something rude towards Axel, and everyone else laughed up a storm, mostly Cid. Cloud and Squall had suddenly come into the picture, and they both were just waiting in a corner for something more eventful would come along.

Axel finally released Roxas from his grip, unwillingly Roxas thought, as well as Sora, and looked into his eyes to see if anything was in them that wanted more. He was only able to search for a second before Yuffie tackled him saying, "That was sooooo cute you guys! You look so good together! You should totally be a couple."

Roxas was just standing there, not looking at anything, just spacing out, not knowing whether to smile, or cringe. He finally snapped out of his trance to see Axel standing in front of him. He stepped backward, and asked, "So was that uhh… odd for you?"

Axel chuckled and looked at Roxas' face, "Surprisingly enough, it wasn't." he responded with a smile.

x-x-x

'Axel might… like me?" I asked myself in wonderment. I looked at Axel's face, and he was just smiling at me. I wondered how long this had been going on for. But there was no way I would be with him. 'I'm straight, and don't plan on changing.' I thought to myself.

"Roxas, what's wrong? It was just because of the mistletoe that I kissed you. Nothing more." Axel quickly said after I had probably had a face that would tell anyone I didn't like Axel kissing me.

"Yeah I uhh… I know Axel. It just came as a shock, that's all." I said, starting to blush again. I thought that to get away from blushing more profusely, I should just go. "I'm a, I'm going back to my apartment okay? See you later you guys." I said to all, giving them all a wave. They all booed at me, saying I was a 'party pooper' were the exact words by Sora, but I left regardless.

I came to the apartment, turned on the light, and sat down to watch some TV. I looked to my Christmas tree Sora and I had decorated together. In fact, I looked to all of the Christmas decorations. And everytime I looked at a different Christmas ornament, or a bright light, I thought of Axel. I suddenly looked to the balance beam just over the kitchen entrance. Hanging there, was a neat array of garland, and in the middle of it, was the dreaded mistletoe. I stared at it for many moments, until suddenly the door to the apartment flew open. Sora came waltzing in, and gave his massive smile and wave as a hello. I waved back nonchalantely, and he went into his bedroom.

He came out not long after in a pair of Wii pajama pants, and a Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles t-shirt. I smiled at his for a moment, and turned back to the mistletoe. For some reason, it intrigued me. But the question that was terrible to think about was, was I fascinated by the small branch that once killed the god Balder of Norse mythology just a branch, or a symbol of my growing love for the man named Axel.

I didn't know which was true, so I discarded it from my thoughts for now. I would sleep on it as many people say. It may clear my heard, and point me in the right direction. I chuckled to my self, think of Phocahontas, with her 'spinning arrow' guiding her to the right path. 'In the end, would I be Pochahontas, and Axel my John Smith?' I asked myself. "Oh well…" I said aloudly, not even meaning to.

Sora turned to me as I got up, how he got to be sitting right next to me, I don't know. I must have zoned out from all my contentrated thinking."I'm going to bed Sora, that's all." I said as I walked off to bed, a frown upon my face. I had a lot of thinking to do in my sleep tonight, and I was slightly worried that I would have a headache in the morning from thinking so much about it. I chuckled to myself again, and then got ready for bed.

I jumped into bed, and fell into a dreamy sleep. I was content, but knew that I needed to think things through, so I started in on the thought process.

I reached the conclusion that I just needed to talk to Axel about it. See how he was feeling about everything, about… me.

X-X-X

The phone was ringing when I awoke. Actually… that's what I woke up to. I ran to the phone, and answered in the politest way possible, "Yes?"

The person on the other end just said, "Is that anyway to treat your new boyfriend?" I snickered.

"Well, I say yes, because there is no such thing as my new boyfriend." I responded, chuckling along.

"Oh, come now. I'm sure that's not true. Seeing as you kissed a man last night. And that same man told me to tell you that you are very, very sexy." He started saying in a husky voice. I could feel myself blushing, and quickly thought of something to change the subject.

"So how 'bout them ninja turtle." Was the first thing that came to my mind. I slapped my head, and continued stupidly, "Why are they so green do you wonder?" I felt even more imbarrased. This was soming Sora would ask, but he asked it in all honesty. It didn't work at all though.

"You're so cute when you get all nervous sweetie." He replied back.

"Oh ummm… I gotta go Axel. I'll talk to you later.

"Alright, but don't keep me waiting." He finished. Right before I hung up, I could hear he laughing on the other end. I wondered what he was thinking right now….


End file.
